


Ryan’s Affair

by ferxani



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferxani/pseuds/ferxani
Summary: Three journal entries following Ryan’s affair and the choice he makes.





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written anything with minimal dialogue, so sorry if it’s a little crusty.

I know it’s wrong, cheating on my wife with my best friend? It’s fucked up. No, he isn’t my best friend. I mean yes he is... it’s all so confusing. 

I love Colin so much and I know he loves me too. I wouldn’t say I love my wife, but I care about her and don’t want her to be hurt by my actions. 

I used to have a sort of distaste for the gays, that’s how we were told to be towards them during my childhood, but after I kissed Colin on whose line... I felt nothing like I had felt before. 

I mean, we always have had a strong connection since we first met, but nothing like this. He’s amazing in bed, beautiful and extremely caring. 

He doesn’t deserve this, he isn’t even married. Me not telling my wife and leaving her is just hurting Colin the same as if I did choose to tell her. 

We could have gotten married! Only if I wasn’t so ignorant towards my own feelings. My mind is fucked up and I just can’t make a decision. It feels like my heart and mind are battling.


	2. Decision

You know what? I told her, I fucking told her. _About time Stiles!_ She’s devastated, as am I, but she’s not surprised at all. She knew my relationship with Colin was way too strong.

Luckily Colin wasn’t going through the same exact thing I was going through, and actually had an apartment we can live in together until we are able get a house.

Colin is happy, again, as am I. We have decided to tell the whose line costars, even though Greg and Wayne already knew before I told my wife... ex-wife?.. this is whole thing is confusing.

All that everyone responded with was a handful of _“I could tell”s_ or _“I knew it”s._ The only response that stuck out in my mind was from Greg, _”At least you don’t have to hide behind the mask of being a homophobe anymore.”_

He was right. Whenever someone would suspect of me being gay or being in a gay affair, I would always just pass it off with some homophobic remark. Before and after I fell in love with Colin. 

All I can say is that my ignorance didn’t completely overcome me, and I am damn glad for that.


	3. Aftermath

It’s been four years since I officially came out about my affair and my sexuality. These past four years have been extremely weird.

The divorce was really hard and not easy at all, but hey, it’s finally over and I’m with someone that has been with me through it all.

Sometimes when it would be way too much for me at once, I would just cry and Colin would be there to hold me and kiss me until I could get a hold of myself.

Besides all of that, he has been just as amazing as when i first confessed my feelings to him. I mean, how does someone that genuinely amazing just change?

We are engaged, actually, we are being married today! If I had told myself that I would be marring Colin four years ago, past me would be laughing in my face.

Oh, that’s my cue, I should go now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
